


Querulous - The Bunny Outfit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1354]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is my take on how the Legally Blonde scene where Elle buys a computer in a playboy bunny outfit might happen in the NCIS world with Tony.





	Querulous - The Bunny Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/14/2003 for the word [querulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/14/querulous).
> 
> querulous[ kwer-uh-luhs, kwer-yuh- ]  
adjective  
full of complaints; complaining.  
characterized by or uttered in complaint; peevish:  
a querulous tone; constant querulous reminders of things to be done.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the March 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/190879.html).

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked, leaving the what the hell are you wearing implied.

"Don't ask." Tony muttered. He knew he must look a sight in the pink Playboy bunny costume he'd worn to surprise his boyfriend. Tony could hear the querulous tone of his voice even in his head as he thought about walking in on his boyfriend fucking someone else.

"I'll just be a minute to change, boss." Tony murmured as he grabbed his go bag and headed for a spot he could change. 

Gibbs just grunted in response. He wouldn't have asked anyway.

Tony was just glad that he'd beat Probie and Ziva to the scene. No way would they have let him live this down. He probably should have stopped and changed on the way, but he'd gotten the call when he was already in the car and had figured he'd beat everyone to the crime scene and could change there. After all, he hadn't wanted to stick around his boyfriend's house to change when the guy was obviously cheating on him.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
